


Hansencest Shorts

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short Drabbles, koala Chuck, non-related AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from my tumblr. ALL HANSENCEST. AUs or whatever that inspires me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I need more practice writing which means more writing. I can't thank Azilver enough for her amazing beta work, without which all of this would make even less sense.
> 
> Also, I thank the entire fandom for the idea of Koala!Chuck. Bestest idea ever :D

Chapter 2: Herc comforts Koala!Chuck

Chapter 3: Seal Commander Herc/CIA analyst Chuck AU 1


	2. Herc Comforts Koala!Chcuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world is too much to deal with for Chuck, he shifts and goes to hide in Striker. Herc comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta thanks to Azilver.

 

Herc knew since Chuck’s birth that the kid was a shifter, what with genetic screening becoming mandatory since UN Proposal 31.The problem was that no one could predict what animal a person might shift into since it was shown that there was very little correlation between personality, ethnicity, and environments with the shift state.

Chuck would change his mind about what he wanted his shift state to be every 3 days. First, he said that he’d want to be a bear. Then it was a wolf, because he saw a documentary on TV. He wanted to be a shark, then a mountain lion, elephants were fine too. It was pretty adorable, how he couldn’t decide what awesome animal he hoped to be next.

—————

“Chuck…” He hears Herc sigh but doesn’t move from his spot. He knows that Herc doesn’t like it when he hangs around the jaeger bay in his shifted form; a koala is pretty easy to overlook amidst the busyness of the tech crews trying to fix up a building sized machine as soon as possible.

Herc likes it even less when he curls up into a ball to sleep in some crevice in between Strikers’ metal plates no matter how many times the head technician promised him that she’d look out for Chuck, fuzzy faced or not.

“Chuck, get out of there.” A pause. “Now!” Chuck doesn’t move. The old man can just leave him alone; he curls into a tighter ball instead.

He’s tired. He wants to sleep in the only place that he feels safe right now.

“The Marshall is going to want us there to say a few words… for the camera.” Chuck feels a hand reaching into the narrow crevice, stroking his back in gentle motions. “For their family and crew, Chuck.”

_Koalas don’t sigh_ ; one of the few advantages to having a shifter form that looks likes grey teddy bear.

He doesn’t fight Herc gently pulling him out.

“It will be alright, Chuck.” Herc says quietly and secures Chuck’s arms around his neck before descending the ladder.

Chuck buries his face into Herc’s neck. At the rate they’re losing jaegars and pilots, the end of the war is almost upon them, however it turns out. No matter how much he shouts, no one is building another Mach 5 jaeger, designing a new Mach 6. The myopic politicians are all too eager to only look out for their self-interest and pockets. 

He’d die before he admits it to anyone, but Chuck wants comfort right now. He squeezes tighter and holds on, letting Herc take him out of the jaeger bay. The world seems easier to deal with as a koala right now.

“It’s alright Chuck. The end was quick. Liam and Marjorie, they didn’t suffer.” Herc’s voice is low and soothing. Chuck’s warm, his father’s familiar scent covers him. For the first time in a long while, Chuck relaxes, breaths even and deep, falling into slumber.


	3. Seal Commander Herc/CIA analyst Chuck AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Max came to be part of Seal Commander Herc/CIA analyst Chuck’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta thanks to Azilver.

Chuck wakes up to voices in the hallway. He looks down at the drip line attached to his wrist and mentally sighs. Figures that Mako would overreact and call for an ambulance.

Chuck frowns. What a fucking stupid body. A mind that has written nearly a hundred journal papers, peer reviewed almost twice that many and a mouth sharp enough to berate 4 star generals all before his first cup of coffee…and his fucking body doesn’t even know how to regulate its own glucose level. It would be funny if it wasn’t such a tragic waste.

It’s not the first time it’s happened…but it is the first time that it happened since Chuck’s started dating _him_.

It wasn’t that Chuck was hiding it from Herc, he just wasn’t ready for it to end. He’d bet that SEAL Commander Hansen never had to deal with weaklings like him before. He wonders what-

“Chuck.” And the man shows up at just that moment. Still in uniform, Chuck notes.

“What are you doing here? You’re not family, why did they let you in?” Chuck bites out and moves his wrist underneath the thin sheet. Stupid. Stupid.

Blue eyes stares down at him. “I heard you were hospitalized. I came as soon as I could. Are you -”

“I’m fine. I told them I’m fine but they won’t listen. Your tax dollars at work.” He doesn’t do a good job at keeping the bitterness out of his voice. “You don’t have to stay.”

Herc’s face falls at that. So Chuck rolls over to his side, facing away from the door. “I’m sure you have better things to do than babysit me.”

He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. And it had been so good too. He really wanted things to work out this time, with Herc, except he messed up. Got too involved with meetings and conference calls and forgot to check his meter. And now Herc knows and he’s going to get out as soon as he can, just like Michael and Gary, and…

Dry lips presses against his forehead. Chuck hears a quiet “Bye. Take care, Chuck.”

Bye Herc, it was good knowing you. But he doesn’t say it out loud. If he did, he thinks his voice would break.

————————————

Chuck specifically told everyone at work not to pick him up so he’s a bit surprised to find someone waiting for him outside the hospital. That it’s Herc standing out there with his black Cadillac Escalade doubly surprised him.

"Um." Herc just takes his small bag from him and throws it into the back seat.

"Watch the seat. There’s something for you."

Chuck opens the door and finds a small brown and white bulldog puppy that is more head than body playing happily with its blanket on the passenger seat.

"Um." He has never been more lost for words.

"Get in," Herc orders. And Chuck has no choice but to gather the blanket plus puppy into his lap. He hopes the thing doesn’t feel the need to use the bathroom anytime soon.

"I asked Mako and she said that you’re not allergic to dogs." Herc pulls slowly into the still relatively empty DC Beltway. 

"Yeah. I mean, no. I mean, I’m not allergic to dogs." Chuck holds the puppy gingerly away from him. A healthy boy, Chuck notes with some amusement when he slowly tries to move the dog away as far from his lap as possible. The puppy whines and licks his knuckles in retaliation.

"He’s the runt of the litter." Herc sneaks in a quick scratch of the enormous head. "Sanchaz’s wife wants him to find a good home. Someone who’ll take care of his needs, walk him, feed him, play with him."

The puppy is valiantly trying to climb up Chuck’s shirt at this point. He tugs at it and the thing just whines and tries to get closer. What a complete bother.

"Yeah, good luck with that mate. This little guy is completely mad." Chuck loses his battle when the puppy yawns and the tiny thing just sort of collapses against him, completely trusting.

"I’ve read about puppies before- regular feeding schedule, regular walking schedule, checkups, more checkups. I’ve seen so many assholes who aren’t qualified to take care of a cactus let alone a dog. It’s a big responsiblity, and people just don’t seem to recognize it. They think that it’s all fun and games until reality sets in and they —"

One of Herc’s big hands settles on his shoulder and stops him mid-rant.

The car has stopped and they’ve arrived at his apartment.

And maybe Chuck doesn’t want to get out of this car right now because he doesn’t want to walk away from Herc. The puppy in his lap is snoring lightly so he probably shouldn’t move anyway, in case the puppy wakes up.

"I was thinking about you Chuck." Herc looks him straight in the eye. "She wanted someone to take good care of him and I thought of you."

"Is this a fucking joke?" Chuck pulls away. "You just picked me up at the fucking hospital because I forgot to eat some damned crackers one day and now you’re asking me to take care of a dog?"

Chuck rubs at his face; it’s dry. Good.

"I can’t even take care of myself and you…"

The puppy is awake now and whining pathetically against his lap. He’s already messed up.

"I’ll get too involved in a case or some asshole is going to flag the wrong person again and they’ll need me to sort through the mess. I’ll forget."

"You’ll forget to check your meter. You’ll forget your own health. But you won’t forget about him. I know you, Chuck.” And Herc said it in that quiet, confident way of his like he did know all the anxieties and insecurities bottled up inside of him.

"I’ll help."

The puppy barks as if in agreement. Chuck coughs to clear his throat and briefly kisses Herc on the mouth to hide his smile.

"Well, so long as he knows who’s boss."


End file.
